


From the very first day

by eleanorbloom



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: Rewrite of chapter 17 with more fluff and a bit more intense smut. (A public kiss and implicit feelings).
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 8





	From the very first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know chapter 17 was pure perfection, it was romantic and sweet. But there are some things that I missed, and as I’m a hopeless romantic, I’ll fill those missing parts with this fic. Pure self-indulgence.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Eleanor is proudly looking at Ethan and Naveen on their way to get more donations when a warm palm takes her by the waist. She turns around and meets with the amber eyes of her favorite person in the world.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you”

“Oh, yeah?”—She asks, tugging the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer to her body. He instantly wraps his arms around her waist as his body is flush to hers.— “Had your fill of donors?”

“For a lifetime. What I haven’t gotten my fill of, however, is dancing with you.”

“We can fix that.”—She states with a smile on her face, parting a few inches so Bryce can lead her onto the dance floor.

A slow dance is playing, and it takes them nothing to pull each other closer, Eleanor clinging onto his neck as Bryce presses his fingers into the small of her back, caressing her around her waist in soft and soothing circles. Their bodies move in perfect synchrony with the gentle beat of the melody. 

“How are you holding up?”

He looks at her golden eyes with inquisitiveness, not giving her space to hide anything from him. Since she was back at work, he had taken as a sacred duty to check on her every once in a while to make sure she was okay, and the gala wouldn’t be any exception.

“It’s been a strange night.”—She answers, shrugging for a moment.— “I don’t know whether to think of this gala as a victory or defeat, either way, I’ll always think I could’ve done more.”

As he senses the anxiety is stiffing her movements and affecting her features, he lifts a hand and tucks a wavy strand of hair behind her ear. His light touch makes her closes her eyes for a second.

“Don’t think about that right now, okay? This very second, it’s just you and me, together, enjoying the music.”

She nods with a sweet and peaceful smile, like his touch and his words had worked like a charm on her. She leans on him and both keep swaying to the music.

“This is nice.”—She whispers after several seconds as if she’s in a trance and only has a second to express something in coherent language.

The soft melodies are still playing, the soft murmurs of the people fill the air, but at that moment, just the two of them exist. Nothing else matters.

“Being nice with you is always nice.”

Bryce pulls her back and gazes at her with a look of intense longing and tenderness. She still feels numb, but his eyes just make her feel dizzy. Drunk. Drunk of happiness, of peace, of tenderness. Even of desperation. She could never understand what power he had to always make her feel that good with just so little, just with his presence. Since the very first day.

She looks into the iridescence of his amber eyes, where she never gets tired of looking at. Where she would always discover a different tone or a new freckle. Where she wouldn’t mind getting lost in forever. Where every time she looks at them, the earth stops spinning and everything's alright.

And as if an external force is possessing her, she tightens the grip around his neck, tugs him down her face, and closes her eyes, just as her scarlet lips brush his gently, following the delicacy of the melody.

It doesn’t take him a second before he returns the kiss, as if he had been thinking the same but Eleanor had been quicker. He tilts his head to one side giving her free access to his mouth. His grip around her also tightens, making their hearts beating next to each other, mere inches away. Eleanor opens her mouth briefly at first, tasting his lips into hers, but then her tongue invades him, and she identifies the sweetness of the peach and the vodka in his breath, vestiges of the sex on the beach he had drunk earlier.

Bryce then cups her cheeks with both hands and intensifies the kiss even more, his tongue swirling and caressing hers gentle enough to not make an improper scene in front of the whole hospital, but not as timid as a first kiss. He knows the perfect balance between restraint and eagerness.

After a while, Eleanor sighs when they part to catch some air. They stare at each other, smiling, his eyes like two golden orbs radiating the most exquisite warmth towards her, and his lips curving in the most dazzling grin that not even Beatrice Hornsby could resist this time.

And she can’t resist to kiss him again, and again, and again, like is never enough. And he can’t resist her, either. He could never.

They had been deaf this whole time, secluded from the world, but after a while, the began to notice the murmurs around them, especially the mumbles from very familiar voices a few feet away from them

“Oooh”—Sienna squeals.

“Finally. I don't know why it took them so long to come out of the fucking supply closet they have been in since day one. ”- Jackie mocks, feigning a tired tone.

“They look so cute.”

“You didn’t think the same in Vegas.”

Eleanor and Bryce tried to ignore the chatter but couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at the reminder of that night in Vegas.

“Jackie, please! I had managed to wipe that image out of my mind and now…”

“Poor Sienna”—Eleanor laughs and then shrugs.— “Well, what she saw it’s nothing that she hadn’t done before, right?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Please, no.”

“Because right now I have a couple of ideas.”—He whispers in a sultry voice as he plants soft kisses on her earlobe and down her neck.—“What do you say?”

“I say yes, but only if you don’t make Sienna find us.”

Bryce chuckles.

“I’ll be waiting for you on the emergency staircases on the fifth floor.”

He kisses her cheek and leaves her all flushed. By the time he disappears around the corner, she’s grabbing a glass of champagne from the bar and drinking it in three sips. The kiss had left her thirsty, but what she was about to do could leave her dry. She had to be cautious.

When she confirms that nobody is paying attention to her, she walks toward the elevator. Once on the fifth floor, she finds Bryce behind the door with both hands on his pockets and leaning casually against the wall.

“So, what do you have in mind?”

“Room 501 is empty. Nancy’s supposed to do rounds in an hour so it’s now or never.”

As soon as he stops speaking, Eleanor takes him by the hand and drags him to the hallway. They both walk quickly through the linoleum floor, glancing around like two adolescents sneaking out of class to make out in the bathroom.

Her story with Bryce had always been like a teenage dream, and tonight, with this sort of Prom for adults, couldn’t be any different.

When they enter the empty room, Eleanor leans against the door giggling. She bites her lips as she feels her heart is pounding faster and faster inside her, like she was fifteen again.

“So?”—She asks.

As he realizes all the restraints he used on the dance floor are gone, he cuts the distance and kisses her fervently, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up in one swift movement.

“Bryce!”—She titters as she embraces him around his neck and places her legs around his waist, taking off her stilettos on their way to the bed.

Once she scrambles onto the mattress, Eleanor reaches for his collar and pulls him down until he’s on top of her and their lips meet again, his mouth hungry against hers.

“I’ve been imagining this moment all night”—He breathes, evidencing how true his words are.

“Oh, yeah? What else have you been imagining?”

“Well”—He smirks—“for one thing you’re wearing… a lot less clothing.”

Grinning, Bryce slides his hand around her back, tugging the zipper of her dress down a few inches.

“Who am I to disappoint.—She replies sultry. 

Then she stands up in front of Bryce, smiling mischievously as she grasps the zipper of her dress and slowly pulls it down the length of her back. Bryce traces her with hungriness as she tugs the fabric down her waist and exposes the carmine lace bra that adorns her breasts.

“You’re killing me.”

“Don’t worry, if anything happens… I’m a doctor.”

Her hands continue working on the fabric until she strips off her dress completely and reveals the carmine garter belts and matching panties that complete the masterpiece of her body.

“Hot damn.”—He groans as his eyes roam every inch of her bronze skin deliciously shimming against the moonlight filtering through blinds.

“The things is… I’ve been imagining this moment since I put this on.”

Bryce takes one hand and draws her against his body, his eyes now starving of her.

“You have?”

She nods.

“You’re incredible.”—He moans dizzily as she straddles him and then shuts him up with a kiss.

Without parting from him, she tugs off his jacket and blindly unbuttons his shirt, until her lips go down his jaw and his cologne intoxicates her, leaving her craving more of him. She continues planting a trail of kisses from his jaw and down his chest.

Soon she is stopped, as Bryce takes her firmly by the hips and pushes her against the bed. She looks at him surprised for a moment, but then her eyes turn seductively as he’s getting rid of the rest of his clothes.

Once he’s done, he climbs back on top of her and bends to kiss her passionately.

“Every…part…of you… is… incredible.”—He mutters as his lips travel down her collarbone.

“You’re not so bad… Oh!”

A moan interrupts her words. Bryce had moved the fabric of her bra and was licking and sucking her nipple with the always welcome expertise and eagerness, while his other hand was rubbing and pinching the other breast.

She runs her hands over his shoulders and buries her fingers in the nape of his head, completely taken aback by the sensations.

His mouth then moves lower, over her stomach and down her belly button, where the pretty lacy garter belt is circling and accentuating her waist.

“You planned all this for me?”

“Why not?”—She gives him a playful smile that he returns instantly, just a moment before kissing her hipbone and sliding his hand under the lacy fabric of her underwear.

Her nub is warm and wet, and the moment his fingers move over her folds, he realizes she’s dripping. _Dripping for him._

“Oh my god.”

Eleanor releases a moan as she feels his fingers rubbing her clit, alternating a slow and quick pace, just as she liked.

“Looks like I’m doing something right.”

“So don’t you dare stop”.

Her voice is a gasp, and Bryce can’t help but give her a smug grin.

“I wouldn’t dream.”

His expert hand keeps moving gently against her core, with the perfect balance between firmness and speed. He watches while Eleanor is shuddering against his touch, her skin sweating and liberating the most complex scents from her perfume. Coconut and, maybe, sandalwood.

“Fuck, Bryce, yes…”

She’s growing desperate. Sweetly desperate.

He continues to caress her, slowly increasing the pace of his movements as her hips are pressing against her hand, anxiously looking for the most desired relief.

But just as he notices that she’s nearing it, Bryce stops.

“Fuck”—She groans.

She knows exactly what he’s doing, and she doesn’t care.

Still completely blushed and excited, she moves to one side, pushing him down her place, effectively switching positions with him in the bed. She kisses him as she drops her hand past his waist, sliding her fingers beneath the band of his underwear.

“I know what you did, and it’s only fair that I do the same with you.”—She whispers as her hand moves up and down his length, feeling his warm desire pulsing against her hand now wet with his precum.

Bryce’s head tilts back and he moans her name like a prayer between his ragged breathing. 

She takes speed as the seconds pass, stopping just before he reaches the apex of his pleasure. Then, she retracts her hand.

“Now, you ready for more? Cause I am.”

Unable to restrain herself, she kisses him furiously, sliding her hands over the sharp contours of his sculpted body and pressing her core against his crotch.

Bryce parts from her for a moment, his eyes tracing her body once more: her chest pounding fast, her nipples growing hard under the lacy of her bra, her eyes darkened with lustful desire. Perfection sitting over him and mere inches away from his mouth.

“God, Eleanor, there is no one in the world with you.”

He’s not even touching her sensitives spots, but she feels like he’s doing it all at once. His words trigger an unknown pleasure inside her. Is warm and sweet, and makes her heart beating fast.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Because he’s pure perfection too. His caramel skin is warm against her, his soft hands gripping her tight feels like fire, and his lips now plump for so many kisses, are ready for a thousand more. 

She rolls onto her sides as Bryce runs his hand up her back to cup her neck, drawing her mouth to his.

"Come here"

Moaning at the feeling of his body flush to hers, she unleashes a flurry of urgent, but soft kisses, brushing her lips against his heated skin. Then she returns to his mouth, biting his lower lip, then his upper. Then his neck. He’s absolutely addicting, and she knows she’ll never get enough of him.

Bryce guides her against his mouth, his lips grazing hers, their tongues meeting instantly, making her release a moan as his kisses are now sloppy and desperate.

“Bryce… take me”— She begs.

Bryce doesn’t answer. He just pushes her against the bed and traces her body with his hands. When he feels her nipples hardened under her bra, he can’t resist the urge to take them in his mouth again, feeling like her skin is the only thing that can satiate his thirst. Her sweet smooth skin, his favorite place in the world to get lost, along with her beautiful golden eyes.

She moans again, her body shivering against his mouth. Soon she starts to jerk her hips against his, growing in desperation as she’s not having him completely.

“Bryce, I want you… Please.”

Eleanor begs again, but this time, Bryce concedes.

“You have me, Eleanor. You always have.”

And she feels it again. That sweet and unknown pleasure. That warmth.

Her mind races fast, trying to comprehend why this is happening again, what does it mean, until she understands.

He’s right. She has always had him. From the very first day, he had been for her. From the very first kiss, he had had her heart and she had had his. That’s why she only needs his presence to feel alright, that’s why she would lose in his eyes for eternity. That’s why she chose him to spend her last night on earth.

She loves him.

“Bryce…”—She says in a tiny and desperate voice, as he pulls the fabric of her underwear to one side and connects his body to hers, and starts rocking gently against her.

Everything feels different now that she knows.

The pleasure building bigger and bigger inside her is hot like fire and sweet as chocolate, melting everything inside her. She closes her eyes for a second, feeling every nook of her body tickling with satisfaction.

Bryce accelerates his thrusts, his motion in perfect sync with her body that only asks for more.

Eleanor opens her eyes again, now shimmering in tears. Bryce looks at her and cups her cheek, worried at first. But he knows her, he can read her like a book. He identifies the yearning in her eyes. The desperate sweetness that’s coming out of her chest with every moan. Why she’s trembling that way when she hasn’t even reached her climax.

He knows.

“Eleanor…”

His whimper lets her know that he feels it too. He loves her. It’s all over his body, his eyes, his words, his kisses. Has been there since the first day.

“Bryce!”—A tear escapes her eyes as the ecstasy burst and flows through her body, from her head to her tiptoes, every inch buzzing and shuddering. And her head is numb and drunk again. Numb of pleasure and drunk of love. 

“Fuck…”—She sighs, completely overwhelmed with the sensations.

Bryce finds his release seconds later, the pleasure knocking him off like never before. He’s satisfied, so satisfied, but also happy and complete. He feels like his chest is about to explode with so much warmth and happiness. With so much love.

When he manages to catch up some breath, he traces a hand over her glistening body, making her shudder at his very touch.

She turns to him.

“Was that everything you were imagining?”

“Almost”

He gives her a tender knowing smile before leaning in slowly until he reaches her lips. He had had more than he could’ve ever imagined, but he would never resist a kiss.

“There. Now it’s perfect. What about you?”

She cups his cheek and caresses him with the tip of her thumb.

“Just as the first day. Perfect.”

_____

Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
